Special and Ordinary
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: pairing: LUZO. yeah finally some Zoro uke! WARNING! bad eng and new author. the story is about Zoro fell like he just was a ordinary person and no match with someone special like Luffy


A/N:

hi! This is really my first story in english language. Well i'm indonesian so my english so bad, somehow i can't understand my gramar and i dont know what my word actual meaning.

 **WARNING : BAD ENG!, SHONEN-AI/ BL**

Rating : everyone can read it, it's not M. (Yeah...i can say this story might be a sweet romance story)

 **Pairing: mainly LUZO**

ENJOY : )

* * *

 **Ordinary and Special Thing**

Luffy has resigned about a giant cannon that will fired toward him. After a hard fight with the captain of the world pirates, he lose all of his energy. While gasping for breath, his eyes rolling down find the clow's group cry out for a help.

"maa...if i have a devil's luck with me..."

Luffy shoulder jolt a bit when hearing that buggy's cry louder, Luffy look at the person who might be the one asked for a help. Vaguely he can see a man figure with a sword standing dashingly on small boat . "he is a swordsman"

That man wearing wears a long. Open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash. In which his sword are tucked. and a man have _green hair_

"..Zoro?" Luffy step forward as he narrowed his eyes. Hopefully

In same time that boat slowly approach buggy's group place, but not to safe them ,the swordsman have no interest to them.

Now, Luffy can see clearly that man's face "really, he is **My Zoro** " he thought with a big smile

For a moment the swordsman give him a glance then ignored him "WHAT!?—" Luffy can't accept it, why the hell Zoro ignore him ?. he want to protest but "BAKA, DO YOU WANT TO DEATH?" he stopped after heard familiar high pitch voice "THE CANNON BALL!" Perona pointing with her finger

Yeah, he have no time to give up or protest now. Zoro waiting for him. Not just Zoro but his friend too "gomu gomu no..." he started to clench his hand and extending his arm behind.

But Mihawk suddenly jump brust in front of him and slice the ball quickly. As expected from the strongest swordman in the world, he didn't even give Luffy a chance to continue his attack. Yeah Mihawk come in really right time, or maybe no for Luffy. What if Luffy can't stop his gomo gomu no jet gatling gun and hit that hawk eyes ?

" ZORO..." totally forget about Perona and Mihawk, Luffy yelling at young swordsman "AT LEAST GIMME A LOOK!"

The swordman sigh slowly before turning. Zoro give his best little smile to his captain. Luffy give him one too, he about to open his mouth want to say something but again Zoro ignoring him.

"HE,HEY !"

This time Zoro not turning back. After Mihawk finished of the cannon ball and landed in to boat, while Perona fly following behind . Zoro waving with back of his hand

Zoro and the other just go like that, really ignoring him "two years, you will pay for this Zoro" Luffy said while jumping down joining Buggy's crew "geez...he really, making me yearn him like this"

"hey brat do something about this, you come here with sichibukai Hancock right ?" Buggy shaking Luffy shoulder "what?, now you sichibukai too right, do something about yourself " Luffy pouted as he decline Buggy hand

"this place will explode you still..."

"yeah, yeah...i will ask Hancock about this"

.

.

.

.

OXO

"your captain really sad you know?, why are you ignoring him like that ?" Perona asked as she sitting on box behind Zoro standing " i think you will happy..."

"two years" Zoro opening his mouth began to answer "the promise is two years, until that i didn't have anything to talk with him"

"che...you're being too hard on yourself"

"i guess..."

"hmph..even thought you miss him too "

"don.t say that.." Zoro blushed a little "...i don't know he will be there...defeating world pirate's captain " he turned aside hiding his face "and i didn't miss him at all!"

Mihawk sitting in the center part of boat. Lean back at cruciate main mast with his sharp golden eyes watching Perona and Zoro stupid debating. The ghost princess poking Zoro's cheek while asking harshly "Liar, then why in the hell you following that old man? usually you don't want anything but training right?"

"the one who liar is old man " Frowned Zoro pointing at Mihawk "he said i can fight with strong enemy and didn't said about Luffy"

"i didn't know anything about your captain" Mihawk reply " i do want you defeating _world_ but i didn't expect your captain will come with sichibukai Hancock" he sighed "as my pupil i want you to fight but i don't know if your captain become Reyleigh's pupil "

"Luffy?...Rayleigh's pupil ?" Zoro turned faced the old man "the dark king ?" he smiled a bit but his eyes turned sad and dispointing "what ? the old man not strong enough ?" Perona ask as she norrowed his eyes "don't jealous of your captain "

"i,i didn't mean that!" Zoro give a little hit at perona head "and old man, you is my goal and you really strong i'm no match with you after all. I..,i'm not saying you weak or something like that..." he explain it with nervous eyes wided he never think that Zoro can respect him like this, can't helped he smiled, not cold smile but just smile "then, why you making that face ?" mihawk asking

"I...Luffy is..." the question make Zoro more nervous but he still try to answer. Perona and Mihawk waiting patienly, the nervous guy, Zoro not used to this it his first time to share his personal thought to other people even his crew mate never hearing it. But this time he will say it. "Luffy, my captain. He have D initial on his name. I don't know what D mean but i just know D is special. And that Rayleigh is the king pirate's vice-captain" Zoro stopped, glance at other two loking for Mihawk and Perona expresion .

Perona can't closed his mouth and Mihawk frozen, his cold face more colder this time. They two making weird expresion like saying _can't believe that pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro can be this sentimental about something_. Zoro blushed a little "what? Don't make that kind of face! Gross!"

"WHAT GROSS!" Perona protested "y,you're the one being gross!" she pointing Zoro nose "why suddenly you become girly ?"

"well and ?..." Mihawk interrupt " you still, have something to say right? about they being special"

"yeah, what make they so special ?" Perona frowned and crossed her arm "they just monkey-brat and old man"

"well you can say that but for me..."

 _I just ordinary guy but they special for this world. And this era_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continue..._

* * *

A/N (again):

Well, how is it ? too bad ? i'm really sorry if that really bad for you, I just want to write some Zoro uke so bad T^T

 **You can review me if there any stupid mistake i make at up there. Well anyway THX FOR READING !**


End file.
